Copper
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #ffb90f; color (255,185,15); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | CopperWingz |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Magic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Orange, green, blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | A friendly snake |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | Hello by OMFG https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih2xubMaZWI |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #ffb90f; color (255,185,15); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 19 (human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | A steam blacksmith, and a delivery dragon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | RainWing/SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To make people happy, and save hybrids and animuses |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Everywhere, Possibility |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Cyclone (SkyWing) and Kami (RainWing) (Possibly deceased) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Mostly everyone, hybrids, animuses |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Venomface and his army |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Chocolate, fish, scarfs, hats, hoodies, tea, allies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Enemies, animus magic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Animus magic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Teeth, claws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Nope |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Hi! I'm Copper, would you like me to mail something?" |} |} This is my first dragon/wiki I made, do not use, copy, or change any of my characters - thanks! Made by CopperWingz. This is my dragonsona, well one of them. The other is Silversky. "quote" ~Copper Copper in the Beginning Copper was born during a time after the war, where peace had rung all throughout Pyrrhia. Dragons lived happily but, some dragons wanted the world to be pure. This led to the hunting of hybrids. Copper is a RainWing/SkyWing hybrid. Her mom and dad flew away with her egg to avoid getting killed. When they were safe they hid away Copper's egg in a gemstone cave in the SkyWing kingdom. After she hatched, a NightWing by the name of Sharpsight came into the cave and found her in a pile of rubies, sapphires, and other gemstones. As Sharpsight came closer he found a necklace with a note attached to it that read "To the one who finds our daughter, she is a special dragon. We hope that you take great care of her. We will come back for her one day, until then keep her safe. Signed Cyclone the skywing and Kami the Rainwing." "quote" ~Copper Description Copper is a RainWing/SkyWing hybrid.(Looks like a RainWing). She can't spit venom or breath fire. She can barely change colors and can't even change the color of her wings, which stay a permanent copper-orange color. She likes to stay a lime-green color with a blue underbelly and a dark green head cap and spine scales. She is a normal sized RainWing, but tends to have bigger claws and a longer tail then most RainWings. Little to no dragons know that she is a hybrid other than the ones that know her well. She has the special powers of animus and can enchant objects. She wears the necklace she was given by her parents, that she enchanted to help stop herself from losing her soul. She has a lot of trouble enchanting objects and had only successfully enchanted two objects in her life. Currently 18 in human years. She is a smart, loyal dragon who will help whomever she can. She likes to wear steampunk goggles, a special leather jacket and to work on metal work. All so in modern combat she is a sniper in the back or a magic user. When it comes to hand to hand combat, she is helpless without using magic. "quote" ~Copper Personality Copper is a pretty easy going kind of dragon. She has a bright small smile and a wonderful laugh. She is very dedicated with her work and won't stop until it is done. She can mean when frustrated and slightly crazy too. She is awful at claw to claw combat so she makes it up with long range attacks. When someone messes with her friends or kills them, she doesn't cry, instead she goes insane and make them pay in the worst way possible. This is hard to do unless you kill her friend. This makes her go into a chain of laughter, the scary kind, so don't make her angry. "quote" ~Copper Job/Home Since Copper is part RainWing and part SkyWing she is fast. Because of this she decided to be a messenger that carries notes and packages all across Pyrrhia. She doesn't have a permanent home but, when not delivering, she likes to spend most of her time in Possibility and in the mountains of Pyrrhia.(Dragons think that she is just a RainWing) She just got the job for a steam blacksmith. She likes to work with metal gear, and makes limbs for dragons who loss theirs. She built her own shop, a while off from the rain forest, and it is at the edge of a field and is in a forest. This is were she lives now, on the top floor of the house. "quote" ~Copper Powers Copper is an animus. Her parents heard that they were to have an animus hybrid from an old wise NightWing named Storyteller. He said to give Copper a necklace to protect her from the dark dragons in Pyrrhia. Copper has the powers to enchant object and nothing else. She uses her animus magic in her metal work, but not for any old dragon. Copper has also just got accepted into The Time Flyers Palace. She was given the job to go to the tribal age and the space age for exploration. She goes there every week, and it is only a five minute flight from her house. "quote" ~Copper Skills Copper is a fast dragon not lazy like most RainWings. She sometimes enters races against other dragons, mostly SkyWings and SwiftWings. She puts the metals and prizes that she wins, in her friend Spray's house, in Possibility. (Also in her new shop) She also helps come up with stories and finds legends to put in libraries. And she knows how to paint and craft and she can make metal works for other dragons. She has studied how to go back in time or to the future. Copper is a mail dragon with Moonclaw and Dawnchaser. If you need mail or art ask Copper! "quote" ~Copper Gallery wip